


Flower Crowns

by Samwastedyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flower Crowns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samwastedyou/pseuds/Samwastedyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Dean, Sam, and Benny are little boys who adventure in the woods and Castiel makes them all wear flower crowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

"Come on you guys! It'll be fun!" Castiel yelled as he pulled 3 boys, Dean, Sam, and Benny through the woods. Only Castiel knew where they were going.  
"Come on Cas, where are you taking us?" Dean asked as he gripped Castiel's hand a little tighter. Sam and Benny groaned along with him, wanting to know why they were being tugged into woods.  
"Come on! We're almost there. You can see it now!" Castiel pointed in front of them, at an old tree house. It had small stepping boards nailed to the trunk or the tree, and a hole where you enter the house at the bottom.  
"Uh, Castiel. I don't know if this is safe?" Sam twiddled his thumbs, being the youngest of the 4, he was always a downer.  
"No! It is! I've been here before! I made you all something. Come up after me." Castiel started climbing, and when he made it to the top, Dean followed, then Sam, then Benny.  
When they got inside the house, they noticed it looked nicer than the outside. They had comics, action figures, there was even a pie sitting on a small table, that Castiel had put there earlier; but in the corner was a small box.  
"Come over here you guys." Castiel ran over to the box, holding it shut tight.  
"What's in that, Cas?" Dean went to grab the box, but Castiel pulled away.  
"Sit down, and close your eyes. All of you!" He waited for them to all sit and close their eyes before openign the box. "No peeking!"  
He pulled out 3 flower crowns, and placed one made of yellow flowers on Dean's head, one made of pink flowers on Sam's head, and one made of purple flowers on Benny's head. Last, he pulle done made of all 3 color flowers, and put it on his head.  
"Okay, you can all open your eyes!" He saw them all look at Castiel, and up to his crown, before going to the mirror, and looking at theirs. The first one to say something was Sam.  
"What? Flowers are for girls!" He didn't go to take his crown off, as he looked to Castiel, who was close to tears. Dean hit Sam in the arm, and went over to hug Castiel.  
"It's okay Cas, I love mine! Yellow is my favorite color. How about you Benny?" He and Castiel looked over to Benny, who's been very quiet, as he felt awkward around Castiel.  
"Yeah, uh, Castiel. I love my....purple flower crown." He shone a smile towards Castiel.  
Castiel smiled and let go of Dean, wiping his tear away. "Thanks guys, Sam, you can take yours off if you want. I jsut thought they'd be fun?"  
Sam looked over to Dean, who glared at him. He knew if he took the flower crown off, Dean would make him pay later. "No Castiel, I didn't mean it. I love it." He smiled at Castiel, who is return, smiled back.  
The four boys spent the rest of the day hanging out in the tree house, all wearing, their flower crowns.


End file.
